


"Undercover Operations" by Beth Carlson

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [45]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cannot marry, Consensual Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Spock and Christine have become lovers, sneaking in trysts whenever they can.  But Spock won't take the next logical step and he has a reason why.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	"Undercover Operations" by Beth Carlson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of Paramount/Viacom. This story is the property of and is copyright (c) 1985 by Beth Carlson. Originally published in R&R #21, edited by Johanna Cantor. Rated NC17.
> 
> This story posted here by the express consent of the author.

Christine ran her hand down the inside of the pale thigh and he moaned, moving restlessly. She grinned. "You like that." She leaned to his belly and ran her tongue along it and into his navel, knowing that he would grab her head -- and he did.

"No, you don't. No tickling." He urged her head gently downward.

"Spock, you're predictable as hell."

"You picked the area. I am merely directing."

Her face reflected her enjoyment and she reached her lips to caress the rising green shaft. He moaned again, almost silently, and she pressed her nose into the dark pubic hair, relishing the thick musky scent. "You smell so good there." She heard a small sound that she almost thought was the beginning of a chuckle, but when she looked up, his face held only a small smile.

"Until you, I never knew what 'earthy' meant in a sexual sense. Come here." He urged her into his arms and she rose willingly.

She nuzzled his armpit, feeling the hard muscle of his chest against her cheek. "You also smell good there."

He shook his head and looked at her for a moment, then kissed the side of her head. "Stop smelling me and remember why we're here."

She giggled. "We're here because you're horny."

"I thought perhaps you'd forgotten."

Christine covered his body with hers and kissed him thoroughly, leaving them both breathless. "You think you're the only one?"

"I _was_ beginning to wonder." His voice took on the deep low registers it always did when he was aroused. "And we _are_ on limited time. I have to be back in the lab in 48 minutes."

"Hush. It's like making love to a chronometer." She sighed. "One of us always has to be somewhere. We never get any time together."

"Then why are you wasting it?" He gracefully threw his weight up under her and turned her beneath him. "I can see that I am going to have to take things into hand..." He reached for her breast and she giggled again and bit the tip of his ear.

"You're spending too much time with the captain. That was awful. Oh..." She groaned. "Oh, yes. That's good." His body was heavy on hers, his thigh between her legs riding gently but firmly, his hand busy. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned against him, her hand reaching down to grasp the satiny shaft burning against her right thigh. She felt it pulsate in her palm, the head flaring against her thumb. It took only a moment before she had to push him back gently. If this kept up, she was going to come against his thigh -- which wasn't a bad thing in itself, in fact those sexy hairy thighs were great to come against. But it had been so long since they had been together that she really wanted to come with him in her.

"Already?" he asked with a teasing look.

"What can I say?" she breathed. "I have the hots for your skinny body."

She saw him stifle a smile and he lifted over her, watching as she situated her long legs to the outside of his. She pulled his weight down onto her with a grin and a shudder. "Oh, god, it's been so long."

He squirmed against her until she reached for him, urging him to enter.

"Sure you don't want to smell me some more?"

"Shut up and get in," she demanded, grabbing handfuls of what little padding there was to the hard ass. He bit her throat gently, the bite turning into a barrage of kisses and flicks of the tongue as he lifted and she guided him into her.

The first thrust shocked both of them with the intensity of its sensation and Spock buried his face in the hollow of her shoulder and groaned, then pulled back and thrust again.

"Oh, Spock." Christine lifted to him with mounting need. His rhythm increased and he pulled his head up to look at her as he thrust. She stared into his eyes as they moved together, almost losing herself in the heavily lidded dark pools.

Orgasm flooded, almost instantly, to meet them and Spock, feeling her beginnings, released his own control accordingly. His thrusts deepened and grew nearly violent in their strength as he lifted himself on his hands. Still, their eyes remained on one another. Christine's legs wrapped around him as she arched her back, suddenly closing her eyes and groaning. She managed to open her eyes as the man above her lost total awareness and growled, eyelids lowering quickly with his last rabbit-like thrusts. He collapsed on her moist body.

She could feel his heart fluttering against her ribs and she held him hard. "I love you, Spock." In answer, he merely turned his face and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and held her head against his a little more firmly.

* * *

Christine scrubbed at his damp back with a towel. "Well, back to the old grind." She knelt to dry the small of his back and kissed the tight, firm buttocks, first one side and then the other. She buried her face against him and hugged his hips hard, then nuzzled between the soft cheeks and smiled.

"I know. I smell good," he teased.

"Well, you do. But I wasn't going to say that."

He turned in her arms and raised her to him, hugging her. "I think half of your sexual urges are centered around your nose."

She laughed and pressed her hips against him. "You may be right. Sometimes when I have to do something with you in Sickbay, it's all I can do to keep from grabbing you. Especially if you come in from a landing all sweaty or wet."

"You do quite admirably." He spread kisses along her neck and shoulder.

She shrugged. "I do my best. And you?"

"It is not easy for me either. Especially when you start touching me. It's always been so long."

"Damn that non-fraternization reg. Don't they know that they're driving one of their medical officers into an early grave? As if they cared."

"I seriously doubt that sexual frustration will do you any physical damage."

"You want to bet?"

"It won't be long now."

"You have been saying that for eight months."

" _Pon farr_ can't hold off forever."

She rubbed his testicles warmly, feeling them become firm in her hand. He pulled away gently. "I thought sexual frustration wouldn't hurt you."

"It doesn't. But it is not enjoyable, nevertheless. And there is not time to repeat our earlier performance."

"Damn you and your cultural taboos."

"I am an ambassador's son, Christine. I can hardly go against convention any more than I already have. Vulcans do not marry between _pon farrs_. If I was married between _pon farrs_ , the scandal my parents would be exposed to would be appalling. It would be an admission that my physical needs were so strong and my control so weak that I _needed_ to be married."

"Vulcans are prudes."

"Be that as it may, I am not going to disgrace my parents."

Christine sighed. "I know. And I really don't want you to. Honest."

"I know that, Christine." He kissed her.

"It just gets so difficult sometimes."

"I _am_ sorry."

She reached to kiss his forehead and then his mouth, trying to express her deep love for him. "I know." She snuggled into the embrace he offered her. "And I can wait -- but not for long. Why don't you try to think horny? Maybe that will speed things up."

Spock pulled back from her to find the blue eyes. "Christine. I am only mortal. If I allow myself to 'think horny', I will end up in your room even more often than I do now. And sooner or later, we are going to be caught."

She grinned and pulled away from him, beginning to dress. "Never! We're consummate actors. I can look dejected better than any three women on this ship -- and you, my love," she stopped wriggling into her uniform long enough to catch his mouth as it cleared his tunic, " _you_ are such a hard-assed shit no one even thinks you _have_ any sexual urges."

They put the finishing touches on their appearances and checked each other over. Spock pulled her to him roughly. "It better be soon. I have about come to my limit of sneaking around to spend time with you."

Christine smiled. "Me too. You going to be eating about 1900?" At his nod, she continued, "I'll be there; I'll start looking at you about the time you look like you're done and you can look uncomfortable and walk out."

He sighed and nodded. "All right. You go first."

"I'll see you," she searched for a time to say -- but there was none. "When I see you," she finished.

Wanting to scream her frustration, instead she reached up and touched her lips to his tenderly. The kiss lingered a long while, both of them reluctant to end it, knowing that it would be the last one. Christine pulled away first, easing out of his arms.

"Until later," he promised quietly, stroking her face with his fingertips, and she sighed again. Then shaking her head in weary frustration, she turned and walked through the opening door into the chilly corridor.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks to an idea from Kim Knapp)


End file.
